A New Father's Dilemma
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Bruce, Selina, and their children experience theft, deceit, - and a small miracle right in their own home.  Het.


Title: "A New Father's Dilemma"  
>Author: Pirate Turner<br>Dedicated To: My wonderous, beloved, and amazing husband Jack, who is always so very inspirational and his own actions, much like Bruce's herein, inspired this lovely tale as well as so many others he constantly inspires  
>Rating: Soft R<br>Summary: Bruce, Selina, and their children experience theft, deceit, - and a small miracle right in their own home.  
>Warnings: Het<br>Word Count: 1,767  
>Date Written: 31 January, 2012<br>Disclaimer: Bruce "Batman" Wayne, Selina "Catwoman" Kyle, Gotham City, and any other characters mentioned within are ﾩ & TM DC comics, not the author; are used without permission; and may not be used without permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

It was the middle of the morning when she awoke to a cold bed. She stretched leisurely, then reached over and felt of her lover's side of the bed. The covers were thrown back, and the spot where he had lain was just beginning to grow completely cold. He had not been gone too long, and then she heard him milling about in her small kitchen.

Her bed was also void of any of her babies, but she could hear them padding around Bruce's legs in the kitchen. She kept her eyes closed, and her smile grew as she imagined the great, big Bat trying to make his way through her mewling babies curving around his muscular, bare legs with every step.

They were hungry, and she recalled, with a flash of guilt, that she'd forgotten to check their food pans when they had come home a few hours ago. They had had plenty when she'd went out for the night, but a girl, even a Catwoman, could never tell exactly how hungry her babies would be and how many other strays they would bring home. Last night had been a productive night for every one, and she'd noticed at least three new, fuzzy faces peeking at her in between the sizzling kisses she and her Bat had shared last night.

Selina's smile curved, her body heating and warming the bed back up, as she recalled what had followed those passionate kisses. She was bringing Bruce home with her far more often than ever before, and he'd even asked her to come home with him a few times. She always declined his offers, not wanting to deal with the Birdboy or miss out on being with her babies, and Bruce had finally stopped asking altogether and just started coming home with her.

She toyed with the edge of the second pillow she kept on her bed waiting for his head to touch it. Things were definitely heating up between them, she thought, her body arching and a mew breaking from her own mushed, ruby red lips. If only she could keep things as they were going now forever more! She sighed inwardly, her heat declining. A girl could dream, but keeping them together, when they each saw the law in a different light, seemed an impossible feat. Still, she thought with a purr, as long as she could keep from thinking about the law, however long or short that time may be, she could keep him in her arms where he belonged.

Her babies were still meowing when she heard Bruce beginning to mutter. His voice was dark, and Selina's emerald eyes at last opened in concern. He wasn't happy about something. Had he found her latest loot? Had he thought of a crime he was supposed to be solving? Had the Batsignal lit up in daylight?

She strained, listening with all her might to make out his every word, but still his voice was so soft that she could barely hear him. He was talking about an injustice and . . . Her green eyes widened in questioning surprise. She mewed. Apologizing to her babies?

Selina leapt out of her bed and raced to the kitchen only to come to a stop in the doorway. Her babies were eating pleasantly enough. Her eyes swept the small room. Two were fighting over a pan but stopped the very second she set eyes upon them and started sharing. Her forehead creased in confusion as she looked back to Bruce and noticed that he was raking his hands through what was left in the bag of kibble. He mumbled again about the injustice of something and how he was going to make some one pay.

She pressed her lips together to keep from laughing at the cute sight. She would never have thought her handsome, strong, and valiant Bat would be so concerned about catfood. Had they short sheeted the bag a bit? That happened by a few kibbles sometimes, but she couldn't imagine that he'd noticed three or four kibbles in a bag of thousands. Still, whatever was troubling him was captivating his attention so entirely that he'd not even noticed her presence.

"Brrruce, darrrling," she purred, "what is it?" Her emerald eyes danced with mirth. If she had had a tail, it would have swished in her amusement.

"I'm sorry, Selina," he murmured, still not looking up at her. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"That's quite okay, sweethearrrt," she assured him, padding over on silent, bare feet and wrapping her arms around him. She pressed the front of her body into his back. Despite the chill of the Winter morn, a heat still radiated from his flesh and muscle that she knew was entirely him. "Mmm," she purred and kissed the back of his shoulder. "I can definitely think of several things better to do with my morning than sleep." She frowned when he did not respond and continued to rake his fingers feverishly through the catfood. "But what's wrong?"

"The villains!" he growled, dropping the bag of food after raking all the way through to the bottom of the bag. Though she could not see his face from the position she was in, she could still sense the disgust and anger writhing on his handsome face. "They cheated you!"

"Sometimes the machine makes a mistake," she started to explain.

"No, it's not that," he interrupted. "I didn't count the kibbles, although perhaps I should have." He picked the bag up and pointed to an advertisement on it. "They promised the babies a toy," he said, and her smile grew while listening to the seductive pout in his dark voice. "There is no toy in this bag! They lied! They cheated you all! They must pay!"

"And they will, dearrrest," Selina started to purr.

"By the full extent of the law," Bruce continued, "but by the law, Selina."

"Of courrrse. Of courrrse," she assured, and then she turned him around in her arms so that she could smile up into his face. "But, Brrrruce, sweethearrrt," she questioned, her heart flying with her happiness, "do you rrrealize what you called them?"

"What?" he asked, blinking. "Villains? They are villains."

She ran her hands over his chest. "No, no, darrrling," she purred. "My babies."

"What?" he questioned.

She shook her head, her smile growing to one of the largest he'd ever seen her wear. "You didn't call them cats. You didn't even call them my babies. You called them _the_ babies."

"Well . . . " He blinked in surprise at his own slip. "They are, I suppose . . . "

"Yes, my darrrling, they arrre," she purred joyously, wrapping her arms around his neck; burying her long, lithe fingers into his dark, silken hair; pressing her naked breasts into his bare chest; and leaning up to look directly into his eyes. Her emerald orbs sparkled happily as they gazed deeply and lovingly into his baby blues. "They are babies! And they and I have waited a very long time to hearrr theirrr fatherrr admit that."

She didn't give him a chance to bulk, just in case being called a father would spook him. She pressed her lips to his, her tongue diving into his hot, silken mouth and curling all around his. Bruce didn't bulk, however. Like the cats and their mother, he had waited a very long time for this to happen, to be accepted by them and be truly loved by her. At long last, he had not just a butler, who doubled as a father figure and his most loyal confidante, and troubled children. He had a true family right here and now in this very room, and his heart soared on wings of love with Selina's as he lifted her into his arms and kissed her with all the passion and love he'd always held for her alone!

She had agreed readily to allowing the cheating catfood company to be punished by the law, instead of reaping her own brand of vengeance upon them. He would continue to work with her until she was ready to allow all criminals to be punished justly, and then, Bruce thought happily, then he would marry her and they would fight crime side by side. Her babies - no, he reflected silently, his tongue and lips busy maddeningly entwining with hers, - _their_ babies again twirled around his feet as he started to carry her back to her bedroom.

Their furry bodies rubbed against his muscular legs; their tiny heads bumped his shins. He picked his footing carefully as he carried their mother back to their room, and for the first time he barely noticed them watching intently as he made sweet love to her. Their souls and hearts had been entwined since the first time they'd battled, but one day soon, he vowed, their lives would be entwined just as purrfectly. He would save his beloved Selina as she had his heart, and when they were at last wed, nothing would ever part them again!

He'd take her and her babies home to his mansion, and they would do something he'd long ago thought impossible but which she has given him hope to make happen. They'll live, as the fairy tales say, happily ever after, their families combined into one. He heard a crashing sound somewhere in her apartment, and the smile that was already curving his lips grew even larger with his amusement. Alfred was going to have his hands full cleaning up after their babies. They all would, but no feat will have ever been more worthwhile.

Selina arched against him and purred his name as he drove home inside of her, bringing them both soaring together through the proverbial clouds. Finally, after all the time spent fighting and being stuck on opposite sides of the law, they were together, and though neither knew how long it would last this time, they both finally had hope and knew that, in the end, the law would not always keep them apart.

A cat could dream, Selina thought, purring deeply as she licked up her beloved Bruce like the best milk there had ever been, and they would make that dream become a reality. They would be together! Nothing - not the law or their different beliefs or anything else - would stand in their way forever! They would love each other always, and one day or, more aptly for them, night, be together, celebrating their once forbidden love and living life to the fullest and most passionate together, forever more!

**The End**


End file.
